If not for love
by Josephene Elena Broad
Summary: An interesting love triangle among Klaus, Caroline and Tyler..What happens when a vampire princess falls for a werewolf alpha and what if they are challenged by an Original? Whom will she choose among her two suitors? And will another original, Elijah finally find his one true love?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Caroline was pacing in her room, her brow furrowed in deep thought..This was not supposed to happen. She was a control freak. She thought she had her life well under control. A small acquaintance with a certain werewolf and all of it was disturbed. She found herself questioning all her past beliefs and all her future plans because she could not bear to live without him anymore and she did not want him to be hurt in any way either. After all, the strongest of vampires, the Mikaelson family, more popularly known as 'The Originals' were involved. She pressed her fingers firmly to her forehead..She did not mean to fall in love now as her marriage was already fixed and she sure as hell, did not mean to fall in love with a werewolf, their arch enemy..

She remembers the whole thing as if it was only yesterday. She was obstinate on going for a hunt with her best friend Katherine,daughter of the prime minister of the Queen of Arendile. The thrill of hunting was not there in the palace, where the servants felt honoured to offer their blood to the royal family. When the queen finally agreed after worrying a little too much for her beautiful daughter, she let her go. After all, Caroline would be the queen one day and she must be strong enough to lead Arendile and also to become a suitable wife for the eldest Mikaelson brother, Elijah. He had seen Princess Caroline in a ball dance and soon thereafter, asked for her hand in marriage. It was definitely a thing of great honour for Arendile and Caroline herself. But she was not sure about it. She had always wanted to marry someone she loved. But in a way, her marriage became a peace treaty with the originals. She always believed in those stories that inevitably goes from "Once upon a time.." to "..And they lived happily ever after" in the end. And Elijah was every bit the prince charming of a fairy tale. He was suave, handsome, polite and strong - willed. But...There was still a 'but' in Caroline ' s mind. That's when she met him.

On her way back to the palace, she just suddenly heard Katherine ' s sharp-pitched cry from behind her. Caroline turned around to see her best friend lying on the ground, with two wooden bullets on her body. Even before she could react using her vampire sense, two wolves attacked her simultaneously from behind. Before she could tackle their incoming attacks, she felt bullets striking her body. The next thing she knew she fell on the ground beside Katherine

When Caroline woke up, she was in a cellar and her hands burned. "Vervain in the ropes", she understood. The wound of the bullets were healing, but still her whole body ached. She could not make out where she was. She remembered hunting with..where is Katherine? Is she alright? If anything happened to her, she would be the one to blame. Oh! She had disgraced her mother once again. But this was a not a time for breaking down. She would come up with plans and get both of them out of-the chain of her thought was broken as she heard someone approaching her..A steady heartbeat, but louder and faster than a normal person.

"Hmm...I smell a dog!" Caroline snorted without even looking up.

"And I..see a blood thirsty monster", the reply came with equal disgust. The voice was strong and masculine. This time Caroline looked up. He looked like an ordinary boy, no, a handsome boy of almost her own age, that is the age in which she was frozen for a while now. He had dark brown eyes, a chiseled face and a strong, muscular body. Caroline could not't believe this handsome boy could ever turn into a wolf!


	2. Chapter 2

When Katherine opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a handsome young man sitting by her bed, his face showing his gentle concern. But he was not even looking at her, lost in his own thought. So when Katherine sat up, he came back to reality in a jolt.

Katherine ' s maid came up,"Are you feeling well, miss Pierce? This is Lord Elijah. He's the one who saw you on the ground, wounded and took you here..."

"Pleasure to meet you," Katherine said, batting her long golden eyelashes seductively. Her mind was racing with thought, "So he's Caroline ' s fiancé..It was a pity that she couldn't have this gentleman. He was so perfect, not to mention powerful. "

Elijah took her hand and planting a soft kiss on her palm, he greeted her like a true gentleman. He couldn't deny the fact that this friend of Caroline was a beauty to admire. "The pleasure is all mine, my lady" with his usual charming smile. Katherine sighed inwardly and smiled a little to hide her disappointment. Elijah ' s heart started beating faster as he saw the corners of her luscious lips curving into a smile. He tried to think if he really wanted to marry the princess of Arendile as much as he did fifteen minutes ago.

Katherine was standing outside Klaus ' s room. She came to meet two Mikaelson brothers in the last 24 hours - first Elijah and then she met his brother Nikolas in the garden of the palace. It was funny how the brothers were completely different in their attitude to life. While Elijah was a smart but polie gentleman, Klaus was clearly cunning and intimidating, but charming nevertheless. He and Katherine became friendly quite easily. They had much similarities in their ideas and that's when Katherine got a new plan. She gradually remembered every bit of informations they needed for rescuing Caroline but she just didn't want Elijah to leave her so soon to fight all those werewolves to rescue Caroline. She thought about how Caroline had been her best friend all her life and she's being so selfishly evil when she needs her. Katherine scowled at her conscious mind. She's not leaving her there, she's just trying to buy some time and sending Klaus instead of the elder Mikaelson. It doesn't matter much.

Caroline blinked her eyes. After being imprisoned in the dark cell for 24 hours without a single drop of blood made her feel dizzy. She understood that she was kept as a for giving them some 'moonstone' but she had no idea what that was. Whatever it was, it was strong in magical power because these werewolves believed it can break the curse of the moon.

"Your meal, prisoner", Caroline understood whose voice it was. She didn't know why but she had been waiting to see this boy. Even though he had a facade of arrogance, Caroline felt that only he was being kind to her.

Caroline looked up to find a rabbit, almost dead already with blood all around the poor creature's body. Even though she was hungry, she lost her appetite at the sight.

"What's this? I don't eat animals and that too dead. I can only drink from the vein of a human."

The werewolf boy snorted in disgust, "How sensitive of you, Princess. You don't torture these poor little animals!"

This time Caroline got really angry and looked away. Maybe she was wrong in thinking that this boy was any different, they were just meant to be enemies- vampires and werewolves. The boy stared at the gorgeous vampire princess. She was clearly starving for some blood but still she managed to be firm in her decision. It amused him somehow.

He spontaneously moved his hand forward into the cell.

"You'd be useless if you're dead, so drink up", he tried to command her rather angrily but it came out in a much softer tone with a friendly warmth. Caroline stared at him in astonishment. How could he offer his own blood to her! He must have hated vampires as a werewolf. Was it even possible that he had real concern for her?

Seeing her so shocked at the offer, he couldn't help smiling a little. "I'm Tyler. I know how you must have felt being away from your family and friends. So I just wanted to help. It's fine if you don't-"

Tyler had not even finished his sentence when Caroline bit his advanced wrist as gently as she could and endeavoured in the rich, delicious life blood of the strong boy she realised she has also secretly started caring for.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus smiled at the gorgeous vampire girl standing in front of him. "Why are you telling me all this? The princess is kidnapped. My brother should be the knight in the shining armour. That post doesn't suit me well."

Katherine couldn't help giggling at the way he said that with his unique and too - enticing - to - ignore accent. Though he pretended to be nonchalant about his brother, he really cared for his family in his own twisted way.

"Because Elijah will try to make a deal. He'd agree to any of their condition to save the Princess' s life and let's say I just want to teach those dogs a good lesson."

"Well,then you have come to the right person, girl. Well, I have some early problems to settle with them." Klaus smirked trying to plot a way of attacking those werewolves, rescuing the girl and making his own sired hybrids.

"You have to chase me! You're meant to catch me." Katherine said, smiling as she watched Elijah stop in his way. Her plan worked really well. The royal army went out in search of Princess Caroline, but they could never guess she was actually attacked by some werewolves since she hid that bit of information from everyone but Klaus. Elijah stayed in his room for a while but when Katherine pretended to be really broken by her friend's absence, he tried to console her by his charming company.

"But if I catch you, the game will be over," Elijah almost whispered in her ear. The proximity made Katherine shiver slightly but keeping a straight face, she leaned in closer. "Thank you for entertaining me."

"You seemed lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Elijah replied but he was not sure if that was the only reason.

"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." Katherine said innocently, pouting her lips in a child like manner.

Elijah smiled at this sweet gesture of her. "Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." "He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose..."

Elijah felt a pang of jealousy in his heart without any reason. "Do you...?" He couldn't resist asking. Neither could he complete that question.

"I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all." Katherine sat down on the grass with that.

"Many a union has been built on much less." Elijah said thinking about Caroline.

"Is it wrong to want more?"

Elijah couldn't understand why he was having this conversation with this girl. He said gently,"I do not believe in love, Katerina," sitting beside her on the soft grass.

Katherine loved the way he called her name like it was some sort of secret. Somehow he always managed to open up her heart before him."That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live, if not for love?"

Klaus was in front of a deserted passage. He was full on his spirit tonight. It had been easier than he imagined. The werewolves had set up a deal of the moonstone in return of the princess. What they didn't know was that they were facing the strongest of all vampires and werewolves - a hybrid original, who was never short of ingenious plans. All that was needed this time was to lure them onto the temptation that he can permanently set them free from the pain of turning into a wolf every full moon even without the moonstone and the battle was won. Now with the help of the doppelganger blood and a crazy witchy spell, he had a handful of sired hybrids who could never question any of his orders. Now he was truly a King. Satisfied at the brilliance of his own plan, he went down the stairway and there was the Princess! She seemed quite weak from the vervain and for not being able to feed properly. But she was beautiful nevertheless. Klaus was staring hard at the beautiful blonde princess when Tyler came into the room.

"Uh..seems like I was forgetting a pet of mine in here", Klaus chuckled.

Caroline looked up at this,"Niklaus Mikaelson?"

Before she could say anything, Tyler had changed into a huge grey wolf and charged at Klaus. But Klaus was too quick even for him. Before he could land on the vampire, he took the wolf by a hind-leg and threw it across the floor. "Don't make the same mistake your uncle did."

The wolf growled which seemed to ask him where his uncle Mason was.

Klaus ignored him arrogantly. "Well, I just gave a nice offer to your family and friends. Respect me as your alpha male and I will free you of the torture of being a wisely, chap."

Tyler stood up on his four legs, shaking his furry body, clearly preparing for another attack.

"Well then, you leave me no choice. I just have to make you surrender,"he said, licking his outstretched fangs.

He looked so menacing that Caroline shouted gathering all the strength left in her.

"Don't hurt him, Klaus. He's the one who saved my life when all of them tortured me for the moonstone. I owe my life to him."


	4. Chapter 4

"And why would I just leave a potential pet of mine?" Klaus smiled as if really amused at her odd request."I thought you wanted all these dogs dead too, Princess, for daring to kidnap you like this. Offcourse you didn't consider them suddenly all being sired to me and the battle won so easily. That was my own personal touch." Klaus smirked, as if being satisfied by his own words and before Caroline could understand had bitten his own hand andand forced Tyler to drink the blood.

"No, Klaus, don't,"Caroline screamed as Tyler ' s life less body fell on the floor with a thud, his head brutally snapped by Niklaus.

Caroline forced her eyes shut, but still fresh teardrops streamed down her cheeks unannounced. "Now don't cry, my pretty little 'll just go through a transition and then wake up as a hybrid, more powerful-"

"Yet bound by your orders," Caroline snorted.

She couldn't see Tyler going through the pain of the transition without being able to help him in anyway. She came outside of the cellar, sat down on a wooden log covering her face with her hands and tried to re analyse the chain of events that she had gone through in these few days.

But all she could think about was Tyler. How one day they assessed each other playfully and Tyler so honestly said,"You know what I think of Princess 's an insecure, neurotic,rich spoilt girl. But the girl's got heart. She means well. You've just got to take the good with the bad sometimes." Undoubtedly he got a good smacking for that afterwards. But he was a good friend and she couldn't help him. She didn't even try.

Caroline lost track of time. Klaus was busy in his hybrid experiment and Caroline didn't know anything that could help Tyler. Sob she was sulking alone when Tyler walked in," What's going on?"

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in you ok?"

"I'm great, Caroline. I mean, like, phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it. Everything's just... Better."Tyler took her in his arms and span her around. As she laughed, he gently kissed a while, Caroline pulled back and broke off the kiss.

"You..you can't do that, Tyler. We can only be friends. I guess, even that is restricted. Werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies. Not that I'm bothered about that.."

Evidently the princess was bothered, but not because of silly traditions. She was confused about her own feelings. Because even though she stopped Tyler not a minute ago, she herself was not having mere friendly feelings for this werewolf boy for a while now. And right now all she wanted was to have the wildest kiss ever with this hot boy who was standing so close to her, the earthy scent of his werewolf blood making it difficult for her to keep her wild fantasies under control.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you acting like this?" Caroline asked Tyler, concerned.

"Drop it, Caroline. I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift. What is your problem with this?"

As Tyler said it, Caroline couldn't help reaching out to him.

"Don't do that, Caroline! I've already been there once with you, ok, and you said no. You shut me down. I'm not going back there again unless you make it crystal clear that you..." His voice was cut down by a sudden kiss from Princess Caroline. It was small and gentle, but it was divine. As she pulled back softly after a while, Caroline tried to reason with him.

"My problem is you've been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus' needs first. He is your master now."

Tyler suddenly got angry. "I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control when it comes to you. I won't let him.I promise. Just...Don't hate me. Everything I like about me is you. If I'm sired to anyone, that's you, Princess. "

Caroline felt relieved as he confessed his love so genuinely to him. They kissed again and that's when Klaus came back. "Oh! What was that? Are you dumping my sweet, lovesick brother for a dog, Princess? Not a good move. Or were you just passing your time playing with some puppies?"

Caroline looked at him sternly and then replied, "That's none of your concern. " She turned and was about to run away when Klaus shouted in a determined voice:"Yes it is. Because I fancy you, Caroline." Caroline stopped midway in surprise. Elijah had mentioned something like that once before but it seemed too surprising to be true.

Sensing her doubt, Klaus replied in his beautiful accent,"You're beautiful, strong and full of light. Is that so hard to believe? "

"But I'm already spoken for- by your own brother."

"Whom I just caught you cheating with a werewolf. So dump both of them and run away with me. You needed my big brother when you were insecure and needed a strong support, you could relate with Tyler, being of the almost same stage in life. Now you need me to show you how amazing eternity can be. There are totally different places, cultures, people and things of real beauty scattered all through the world."

Inside, Caroline felt tempted by the dreams he showed her. But she hid it well. "Niklaus, thanks for the offer. But I'm too smart to be seduced by you", she smiled bright.

"That's what I like about you. But mark my words: someday being stuck as a princess, or even my brother's wife, a kinder werewolf as a friend won't be enough for you."

It was not long before they got to the palace. Arrangements were started for Caroline and Elijah ' s big wedding. Klaus usually stayed out, with his hybrid servants ready to follow his orders. Katherine, grieved that she will lose a fine man like Elijah to her friend, tried to form a nice plan to break their marriage somehow. She got to know about Tyler and Klaus' feelings about Caroline. Katherine was sitting alone with a scowl on her face, "How come she has so many boys falling for her and she cares for none of them. And when she actually started feeling something, she can never have him. How come that one person doesn't think that she's not the one for him..and Caroline is. And how can the love and acceptance of all cannot make her forget the pain of that one rejection?" Her chain of thought was broken as Elijah cleared his throat.

He sat down beside her on the grass. "Last day we were sitting right here, you talked too determinedly about love. Have you ever experienced true love? You ever experienced something so profoundly wonderful that when it was taken from you your life felt unbearable?"

Katherine closed her eyes,"Yes, I have felt that."

"I believe that when you love someone and that person loves you in return you're uniquely vulnerable. They have a power to hurt you that's like nothing else. That's why I said that I don't believe in love. But really, I do, though it's very rare."

"Then you should do everything you can to hold onto it when you get one, don't you think?"

They stared at each other in total silence for a while. Was it possible that both of them felt the same way about the other.

It was Katherine who spoke again,"And do you think it's not true love if it's not returned?"

Elijah gasped inaudibly before hesitantly adding, "I don't think so."

As he left , too engaged in thought, Katherine felt that he wanted her all the same. Only if she could know Caroline ' s true feelings now..

Well, she just got a new plan for that.

It was late night, when Caroline heard someone knocking at her door. As she opened the door, she found Tyler standing there. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Why not? I'm perfectly okay, Ty.."

"Then why did you just send a letter to me to come and meet you? I was worried."

"Is that an excuse of coming to the princess's room at such late hours?"Caroline said, giggling. As they entered the room and carefully shut the door, Caroline captured his lips in a wild, passionate kiss. "I missed you. Why didn't you come see me?" Caroline hit him hard in anger.

Without replying, Tyler just pulled him into another kiss.

Tyler suddenly noticed a drawing beside Caroline ' s bed - a beautiful horse and just the side face of a girl - of Caroline. He picked it up as he remembered he saw Klaus starting to draw this picture.

"Wow,Klaus drew this for you?" Tyler asked, surprised and disgusted with Klaus at once."That's pretty creepy."

"Klaus is pretty creepy. Even when he's trying to be charming", Caroline said, but her tone seemed somewhat different. Because her usual annoyance when she talked about Klaus was replaced by a subtle enjoyment.

"Charming? Does Klaus have a thing for you or something?"

"No, as far as I'm concerned, he is incapable of real feelings."

"Then why'd you keep this?" Tyler snorted.

Before Caroline could reply,Klaus came from nowhere. He glared at her for a moment before quickly gripping the lamp beside him and stabbing it into Caroline's stomach.

"No!"Tyler cried."Why did you do that?"

Klaus then pulled her into his arms and bit her. Klaus released Caroline and she fell to the ground as Klaus turned back to Tyler.

"Now that was definitely the punishment of your fault for disobeying your master and sneaking up to the bedroom of my girl at night."

Tyler trembled in anger,"She'll die if you don't heal her."

"Beg me to save her life." Klaus smirked.

"Is this what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. Now save her! Please!"

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't quite catch that."

"Please."

Klaus smiled in amusement.

"Please save her want to be in control, Klaus? Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. And if you want her to die…fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself."

Tyler left and Klaus walked over to Caroline."Nothing personal, love, but if I cure you, that means victory for him."

Caroline said in one weak attempt,"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die."

"Then you'll die and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." Klaus said sternly.

"How could you do this to him? To your brother? To me?"

" I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil…and I can't help myself."

"No. It's because you're hurt. Which means that there's still a part of you, that's human."

Klaus finally turned his head to look at her, surprised."How could you possibly think that?"

Caroline looked at him with pity."Because I've seen it. Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done.I know that you're in love with me…and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."

Klaus turned his head away,"You're hallucinating."

"I guess I'll never know", Caroline said as she whimpered slightly in pain and Klaus turned back to face her with concern on his face.

"Caroline?"

Klaus sighed before gently lifting her onto the couch. He bit into his wrist and holds it against her lips and she began to drink. Klaus stroked her hair soothingly as her hands wraped around his arm for support.


	6. Chapter 6

"You just got to know that your brother first almost killed and then seduced your bride-to-be. And you just plan to sit here alone, doing nothing about it, telling everyone to leave you alone. Is that your plan, Elijah?" Katherine pouted as she said it. Elijah was disappointed at his brother's behaviour, seemed like he was always ready to steal his elder brother's girls. But otherwise, it really didn't matter much. He even smiled a little before he said,"I was going to say that. But since you stole my lines, I'm just gonna tell you the truth. I've seen Niklaus around Princess and he acts different, whenever she's around. He seems like a totally changed person." He paused and Katherine finished his thought,"Love does that. It changes people. Okay, so Klaus loves her..

But what about you? Did you-" Katherine left the question midair. Elijah hesitated for a while, but then he looked up at Katherine ' s beautiful face. "No, I guess I didn't. "

Elijah dressed up in a fashionable suit for the decade Dance. The whole palace looked grand,the princess arranging the whole decor. He went into Klaus' s room just to find him sulking in the bed comfortably. "If you don't wish to lose your girl to some sired hybrid of yours, get up and put on something worth looking at. Klaus looked at him with an amused grin,"And who's that lucky girl."

"Don't pretend to me,little brother. That'd be such a waste of time. I leave Princess Caroline to you entirely from this day to forever. "

"Is it because you find a prettier girl, who reminds you a little of me. I knew you were always fascinated by me."

Elijah smiled a little as he well understood whom he was talking about.

"Thanks for the information, brother. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother by my side", Klaus said before getting ready for the party.

"You don't make it easy to love you, brother."

Klaus grinned,"And yet you are obstinate in your desire to do so."

Tyler went up to Princess Caroline, who looked glorious in her golden - red ball gown. As he asked her to dance, she could feel him being distant." Tyler. You do not need to be jealous of Klaus."

Caroline and Tyler were slow dancing, when Klaus walked in."You don't mind if I cut in do you?"

Caroline clearly avoided him,"Yes! Actually we do."

"No, it's fine", Tyler said softly.

As Klaus put his hand on the small of her back and pulled him close, Caroline gritted through her teeth,"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?"

" I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male. Come on, one dance, I won't bite."

Elijah and Caroline's engagement was delayed. So as a new way of entertaining the noble guests, they planned for a hunting trip, Caroline and Kathetine with them as their company.

It was dead night, when Caroline saw a shadow by her bedside."Who? Who's there?"

" No need to be afraid. It's me, love."

It was enough for her to understand."And what is that you want from me at such late hours?" She said,pretending to be angry.

"I want your confession."

" My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?" Caroline asked, totally confused.

"Me... "he said confidently."As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all I've done. I will be gone and you'll be free. I just want you to be honest with me."Caroline looked at him,puzzled.

"Yes, I cover our connection with hostility because yes, I hate myself for the truth. So if you promise to walk away like you said and never come back, then, yes I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want."

He thought for a moment but agreed.

"I will walk away. And I will never come back. I promise, only if you tell me not to."

Caroline approached toward him leaving their faces very close to each all her love and passion, she kissed him and he corresponded, tucking her beautiful lower lip gently. Then they looked at each other smiling, Klaus used his vampire speed to take her to bed, kissing roughly but most passionately, as they continued taking off the clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline woke up well after morning. What the hell just happened last night? Now her life was seriously out of felt the need to confide in someone who will understand her. Elijah had been a true gentleman and Tyler-a true friend in need. Caroline didn't mean to cheat on any of them. But she couldn't get the feeling out of her mind either-that moment of ecstacy. Even if Klaus was a neurotic psychopath,somehow he had always been good to her. It was as if they had some connection at the basic,primal level deep inside.

Caroline dressed up and went to search for she found her friend in the woods.

She hesitated for a while,but then she finally blabbered in one breath," What would you say if I told you that when a certain awful person was in my room last night and sort of kissed him. He was there and obviously wanted to kiss me, so I thought "we'll just make out," but then, it felt really good to kiss him, so then I kind of, totally had sex with him, but I swear, I didn't plan to do it. Now, I feel terrible."

"Whoa! That's a lot to take in. My idealist friend just-anyway,whom are we talking about? Is that Klaus or- Tyler!"

"I know Klaus seems like an awful person. But I kinda like him now because I saw the good in Klaus", she explained honestly but then she found Katherine staring right at her direction,but past her. As she turned around,she understood Tyler was coming out of the tent and Katherine had said his name not as an option of Caroline's possible lover,but to tell her of his presence. And all she did was to drop a hell of a surprise on the poor boy. As Katherine left them,Caroline advanced to an awestruck Tyler.

"Listen to me,Ty-" she said,but as she moved her hand to touch his face,he had a total outburst,

"I knew you hated me. But I thought you deserved better than having someone like him.. in your like I thought wrong."

" I could never hate you, Tyler. "

"Just leave me. You could've just said to me without rubbing it on my face like this by..."

He pushed Caroline roughly,without completing the sentence. His inhuman hybrid strength was enough to hurt the princess but she did not flinch a bit."It's okay. Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on," Caroline replied softly and walked away.

Tyler just looked at her disappearing figure and whispered,"I don't know how to move on,Princess. I love you."

Caroline was resting in her tent after the long day out hunting,when a maid servant came with a folded piece of paper. It was a letter.

"Dear princess, I miss you more than I can put into words but I know as long as Klaus lives,he won't stop trying to kill me , and you won't stop trying to protect me wich means the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go and never come back. I will always love you.

This isn't goodbye, this is...until we find a way. We're Immortal, remember? We will find a way..only if you love me till then.

Yours,Tyler."

Caroline tore the paper to pieces and threw it as tears streamed down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Caroline walked into Klaus's tent as she heard that he had been preparing for hunting down Tyler and killing him for disobeying his master and leaving. Caroline was neither aggressive nor angry, and instead calmly sad.

Softly but firmly she said," You can't kill Tyler."

"Not only can I, I have to. I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to."

"I'm not asking you to forgive him. All I'm asking is that you let him live, somewhere far from here."

"So he gets to live a happy life! And from what I've heard he's trying to kill me he by turning all my hybrids against me and he made it his life's mission to find the cure so he could use it against me..."

Caroline stepped forward defensively,"We all want the cure."

"Do we?" As Caroline stared mutely at him,he continued,"Do you? Even if you could... you wouldn't, would you? You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Klaus took a step closer to her," We're the same, Caroline."

" Then show me. You know how much I love Tyler. You can see how scared I am to lose him. If you and I are so similar, then show me your compassion. Show him the mercy that I would show you."

"Mercy... for Tyler. Very well. He should run and hide in a place I will never find him. And this is the mercy I extend for your sake... "He started to approach her and Caroline tensed reflexively."Don't worry, love. You know I'd never hurt you.I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity... because of you, Caroline. It was all for you. And in return of it,I dare you to know me,to spend time with me."

Caroline said nothing for a stared at each other for a moment, then she nodded her head and left."

The royal family and the lords had returned to the palace. Katherine was standing alone in the garden,the usual place of meeting for Elijah and her. From time to time,she looked at the palace,growing more impatient every minute. "Waiting for someone?" the voice came from the other side, she didn't need to turn around to understand it was Lord Elijah Mikaelson,smiling at her."Yes,but unfortunately the man seems to be too busy in his work to give me some invaluable time of his."

Elijah grinned,looking more handsome,if that is even possible. Katherine's face grew serious. She locked her eyes to his intense stare and said,"I've to tell you something,Elijah. I had boys and men falling for me for years I never grew feelings for any of them. Because maybe I was also waiting for that perfect man for me,my one true love. And now when I saw that in you, I was not ready to loose you. And so in spite of knowing the princess was in danger, I told only Klaus about everything I remembered. I wanted to make you fall in love with me by the time they retured. I'd accept it if you didn't believe me anymore. But since I love you, I can't be selfish or dishonest with you."

Both of them remained silent for a while. Then Elijah smiled a little,"I think it's a disease that no matter what, my heart wants to believe you. But how do I know that what you've just said is true and not Katerina Petrova playing with another man?"

"Because I meant what I said . . . about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too. I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me, just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

Elijah knelt down before her, "If you do love me, will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Katherine sat on his lap, with tears on her eyes, she kissed her bridegroom-to-be.

So the palace was being decorated for the big wedding of Lord Elijah Mikaelson with Caroline ' s best friend, Katherine Petrova. The princess was busy ordering the servants to place the flowers in the right places, when Klaus, the best man came in, looking flamboyant in a black suit.

"You look radiant, my love."

"Go away! I'm busy."

"I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?"

Caroline frowned deep to hide her excitement,"How about a quarter to never?"

"I was promised a date in return of one of my hybrids. And I guess Miss Petrova chose you as the maid - of honour. So we must have a dance together and you'd be the lucky one to get to know another talent of mine. By the way, I'm sorry that you were sad for Tyler leaving without an actual goodbye."

" That's none of your business actually."

"Yes. Well, just know that if Tyler was still sired to me, he never would have hurt you. I wouldn't have let him. Can I at least offer you a drink?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

It was a grand wedding ceremony. The men looked dapper in white suits while the ladies shone in their beautiful white gowns. As the priest declared the couple man and wife, Princess Caroline couldn't help looking at the younger Mikaelson brother, who looked at her with rapt attention.

Next it was the formal dance. As Klaus took her hand and danced to the rhythm of the violins, Caroline complimented him, "Oh! You really dance well."

"And you know who taught me? My friend Magellan."

" Wow, You have a friend. Is he drawn to your darkness to?" Caroline teased him.

"Clearly you liked the term", he teased back.

"Only because it's not true. there's no allure to darkness."

Klaus swung Caroline to look at her," Really?, So you never felt the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?"

Caroline averted her eyes,"No."

"Then I will take it as a was your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes."He pulled her close and sealed her lips with his own, before the princess could say anything more.


End file.
